T-65B X-Wing
| type = Starfighter Fighter | weapons = *Blaster cannons | abilities =* **Shield **Proton Torpedo * **Astromech Repair **Weapon Overcharge **Proton Torpedo }} The X-Wing is a starfighter that can be piloted in and . Star Wars Battlefront Overview The X-Wing is equipped with four blaster cannons, proton torpedo launchers, and a shield. The X-Wing is the Alliance counterpart to the Imperial TIE Fighter. Players can pilot X-Wings in Fighter Squadron, Supremacy, Walker Assault, Battle Station, and Infiltration. Weapons & Abilities * Shield The shield ability protects the X-Wing from incoming enemy fire. However, the shield ability only protects the X-Wing from blaster fire for a certain amount of hits. Torpedos and Rapid fire abilities can tear apart the shield and leave the player vulnerable. * Proton Torpedo The Proton Torpedo can be used to give enemy starfighters a large portion of damage, as well with taking out their shield. The X-Wing however must lock onto the enemy starfighter before it can fire, or else it will go off course. It can also be avoided if the enemy uses a dodge move, but only when the timer is gone. Tips *When strafing enemy ground troops, go into first-person mode to get a better view of them. *When trying to defeat an enemy, whether aerial or grounded in nature, slow to minimum speed so all power is diverted to the blaster cannons (increasing their damage) and shoot as long as possible. *Use the X-Wing's proton torpedoes on enemy ground vehicles but not soldiers, as they are not as effective. The splash damage from the blaster cannons will take out infantry more reliably. *When conducting strafing runs, remain conscious that new enemy starfighters could be preparing to attack from behind. Star Wars Battlefront II Weapons & Abilities The T-65B X-Wing has three abilites to use: * Astromech Repair: Instantly restores a small amount of lost health. * Weapon Overcharge: Increases primary weapon damage for a short time * Proton Torpedo: Fires a missile that tracks the locked target and deals high damage. Trivia *The X-Wings featured in Battlefront are collectively part of Red Squadron. *Red Squadron was the call sign of the X-Wing squadron during the offensive against the Death Star, with Luke Skywalker as Red Five, Wedge Antilles and Biggs Darklighter as Red Two and Red Three, respectively. *This is one of the four playable air vehicles available to the in , the other three being the A-Wing, Cloud Car, and T-47 Airspeeder. Gallery X-Wing Battlefront.jpg|The T-65B X-Wing model. Cinematic-captures-fighter-2.jpg|An image of an X-Wing on Tatooine by Cinematic Captures. Cinematic-captures-star-wars-battlefront-2015-09-29-2016-21-18-25-13.jpg|A T-65B X-Wing flying near an asteroid belt. Star-Wars-Battlefront-X-Wing.jpg|A T-65B X-Wing in the midst of a match of Fighter Squadron. X-Wing-DICE.jpg|Promotional image of a T-65B X-Wing for Star Wars Battlefront II. SWBFII Rebel X-Wing Icon.png|In-game icon for the X-Wing in Star Wars Battlefront II. Design shots Andreas-ezelius-andreasfougner-14.jpg|Official image of the T-65B X-Wing model. Andreas-ezelius-andreasfougner-16.jpg|Official image of the T-65B X-Wing model. Andreas-ezelius-andreasfougner-15.jpg|Official image of the T-65B X-Wing model. Andreas-ezelius-andreasfougner-18.jpg|Official image of the T-65B X-Wing model. Andreas-ezelius-andreasfougner-01.jpg|Official image of the T-65B X-Wing model. Andreas-ezelius-andreasfougner-13.jpg|Official image of the T-65B X-Wing model. Andreas-ezelius-andreasfougner-17.jpg|Official image of the T-65B X-Wing model. Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Air Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Air Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Vehicles